Sirius
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Ficlet escrita para o projeto 30 cookies.


**Autora:** Moony-Sensei  
**Beta:** Ann Cashew (thanks, my dear)  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling e de suas futuras 30 gerações.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **s****lash**. Se não gosta, não encha o saco! Simples assim :)

**Sirius**

A excitação causada pela recente batalha ainda era visível nos rostos de Sirius e James quando os dois chegaram à sede da Ordem àquela noite. A animação passageira, causada pelo descuidado tão comum aos jovens daquela idade, sufocava por algumas horas o crescente sentimento de insegurança, que cada vez com mais freqüência se abatia sobre eles e os restantes.

Os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do edifício relembrando que feitiços haviam usado, quem tinha derrubado quem e tentando desvendar quais comensais estavam por trás das máscaras.

Abriram a porta do apartamento 3B com as varinhas em mãos. Anularam o feitiço de proteção e entraram. O velho prédio situado nos arredores de Londres estava protegido pelo feitiço _Fidelus_, mesmo assim, havia uma maldição lançada em cada apartamento, cujo só os membros da ordem sabiam anulá-las.

Uma bela jovem estava sentada em um dos sofás da primeira sala, tomando uma xícara de chá.

- 'Noite, Marlene. – cumprimentou James com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Olá, rapazes! Noite agitada, pelo visto... – comentou ao contemplar as expressões em seus rostos.

- É... Encontramos companhia no caminho. – Sirius falou. – Quatro de uma vez.

- Tsc... Isso dividido por dois não é grande coisa. – replicou a morena com desdém. – Eu peguei três de uma vez fazendo tocaia na casa do Pettigrew.

- Na casa do Peter?! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim... Pelo menos oito comensais estavam rodeando a casa de Pettigrew... Parece que eles não estão mais agindo discretamente.

- Era só questão de tempo... – Sirius disse. – Não foi nada sutil a maneira que eles explodiram a parede daquela lanchonete enquanto nos perseguiam.

- E o Peter está bem? - perguntou James.

- Está... Lily, Remus e eu demos um jeito em alguns deles antes de fugirmos com Peter.

- Lily?! A Lily foi com você? – James perguntou assustado.

Os músculos de Sirius retesaram.

- Eles estão bem?

- Sim, estão todos bem, não se preocupem, eles estão preparando mais chá.

O de óculos disparou em direção à cozinha.

- A sua prima estava lá, Sirius, uma criatura adorável.

- Bellatrix? Você a conhece?

- Bom, de acordo com a Lily era a sua...

- Eu reconheceria a voz daquela vaca em qualquer lugar. – Lily falou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha. James pulou em cima da ruiva.

- Amor! Você está bem? – o de óculos perguntou, fazendo Lily rir de sua afobação.

- Me desculpe, Padfoot, mas aquela mulher é maluca! E é obcecada por você... Ela só ficava perguntando por você! Acho que ela tem até uma manual com feitiços de tortura para usar contra o priminho tão adorado...

- Desculpe-se com as vacas... Eu odeio aquela mulher.

- Nada como uma família bem estruturada... – comentou Marlene antes de bebericar mais um pouco de chá. – Lá em casa nós geralmente nos abraçamos para demonstrar nosso afeto.

Sirius sorriu para a morena e caminhou em direção a cozinha, deixando os três para trás.

Ao chegar a cozinha, viu Remus, que estava sentado em cima do mármore da pia, segurando um pano com uma substância roxa sobre um ferimento no braço. O rosto pálido e a aparência maltratada do rapaz o deixavam um pouco desanimado. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, mas a lua cheia havia passado há menos de cinco dias.

Remus sorriu fracamente ao vê-lo.

- Padfoot...

Sirius se aproximou mais do castanho.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... e você e o Prongs?

- Tudo okay – disse, tirando o pano das mãos do licantropo e puxando seu braço em direção a luz, para poder ver melhor o ferimento. – O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Eu fui buscar Lily, para acompanhá-la até a reunião, como James havia me pedido mais cedo. E antes de sairmos recebemos uma mensagem do patrono de Peter, dizendo que não podia sair de casa, pois tinha visto mais de um comensal rondando a casa dele. Nós mandamos uma coruja para sede e seguimos para buscá-lo, já que não sabíamos quanto tempo as proteções da casa dele suportariam. A Mckinnon nos encontrou perto do local, foi ela quem recebeu a coruja... Quando chegamos lá nos surpreendemos ao ver uns oito comensais em volta da propriedade.

- Sorte que a senhora Pettigrew não está mais na casa... – Sirius falou, tirando o pano das mãos do licantropo e molhando-o no líquido roxo.

- Sim, teria sido muito difícil tirá-los de lá... Mas felizmente nós tivemos algum tempo para montar um plano...

- E onde está o Peter?

- Ele está escrevendo para os pais, para se certificar que todos estão bem... – disse Remus, suspirando. - Peter está muito assustado...

- Não é para menos... Depois do ataque da semana passada... Três de nós de uma vez... Tirando os trouxas, que eles matam por atacado...

Os dois se entreolharam, pesarosos. Aquela situação já havia se tornado tão comum que agora bastava a eles se perguntarem quem seria o próximo, não tendo mais tanto tempo, nem absorvendo por completo o constante sentimento de perda.

O animago encostou o pano no ferimento de Remus, que estremeceu ao sentir a queimação que a poção causava.

- Minha avó sempre me disse que o que arde cura... – o moreno disse, com um sorriso cínico.

- E desde quando os Black servem de exemplo para você?

- Ela queria ajudar a criar dois comensaizinhos da morte. Acha que a velha daria um tapinha em nossas costas?

Remus se permitiu rir.

- Não exagere, na época da sua avó só havia caça aos trouxas, apostas para ver quem matava o aluno mestiço mais rápido, essas coisas... Não um homicida que usa o título de _Lord_ para se auto-promover...

- Para você ver, minha doce avó era uma mulher a frente de seu tempo!

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça, em falsa reprovação a resposta de Sirius, que riu, mas não com o costumeiro riso sincero.

- Pelo menos com um ela conseguiu... – ele falou, amargamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, limpando o ferimento do amigo com mais força do que o necessário.

Remus ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o seu rosto, fazendo com que o encarasse. Sirius sentiu os dedos suaves do licantropo acariciando sua face e fechou os olhos. O castanho não disse nada, curvou o corpo para frente e o beijou. Sirius largou o pano e afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos claros de Remus enquanto o trazia mais para perto com a outra.

Sirius sentiu todas as suas preocupações irem embora aos poucos, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Remus sabia que nenhuma palavra iria fazê-lo sentir-se melhor em relação a Regulus, então, nunca tentava consolá-lo. E ele ficava imensamente agradecido por isso. Já estava farto de ouvir que ele não tinha culpa de o irmão ter ficado ao lado de Voldemort... Afinal de contas, ninguém realmente sabia como ele se sentia, então por que todo mundo se achava no direito de opinar?

Apartaram o beijo ao ouvirem alguém se aproximando. Lily entrou na cozinha, seguida por James, dando passos pesados, e Sirius sabia que era para alertá-los a parar de fazer qualquer coisa obscena que pudesse queimar as retinas de seu dramático melhor amigo. Como já havia acontecido no passado.

- Dumbledore chegou – Lily falou. – Daqui a pouco a reunião irá começar.

- Já estamos indo... – Sirius respondeu, voltando a pegar o pano e molhar na poção.

- Tudo bem? – James perguntou ao ver o ferimento de Remus.

- Está, foi só um arranhão – o lobisomem disse, com a voz tranqüila.

Sirius aplicou a poção sobre o ferimento mais algumas vezes antes de improvisar uma atadura. Os quatro seguiram para a sala e sentaram-se a mesa. Poucos minutos depois, Peter e Dumbledore, que estavam conversando em outro cômodo, juntaram-se a eles. O restante dos membros não tardou a chegar, e deu-se inicio a reunião.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Àquela altura dos acontecimentos a maioria dos planos que a Ordem havia articulado já estava em prática, então as reuniões serviam para ver se realmente estavam dando resultado. O que de fato, em sua maioria, não estava ocorrendo. Alguns integrantes haviam sido pegos enquanto cumpriam as missões, as tentativas de conseguir o apoio das criaturas mágicas estavam sendo mal sucedidas e conseguir novos membros era uma tarefa árdua. Pois com todos os ataques que estavam acontecendo, poucos estavam dispostos a sacrificar a segurança de si e de sua família. Então, com as mortes dos integrantes se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes, a sala de estar daquele apartamento parecia estar maior, assim como a mesa parecia estar mais vazia.

Contudo eles tentavam não se deixar abater, evitando olhar para as cadeiras vazias e conversando sobre assuntos sem real importância.

- Como eu disse antes, Marlene, você não ganhou da gente. A Lily assumiu que vocês tiveram tempo para planejar tudo! – James falou. – Nós fomos atacados de surpresa...

- Você perdeu, James.– Marlene falou, divertida. – Seja homem! Eu quero minha garrafa de _firewhisky_.

Todos em volta da mesa riram.

Poucos minutos depois Remus levantou-se e despediu-se de todos. Sirius o acompanhou até a entrada do prédio.

- Quando eu vou te ver de novo? – perguntou, abrindo a porta da portaria.

- Eu não sei...

- Porque não dorme lá em casa hoje?

- Porque eu estou ocupado, tanto quanto você. E também tenho que me concentrar. O que definitivamente não conseguiria fazer no seu aparamento.

Sirius riu e beijou Remus mais uma vez antes de deixá-lo ir.

Apesar de todo o amadurecimento forçado pelo qual ele e seus amigos foram obrigados a passar, Sirius ainda não era um adulto. E apesar da guerra e todos os sofrimentos que essa causava, ainda havia restado um pouco da inocência e esperança que faziam parte dele em Hogwarts. Por isso ele ainda imaginava o dia em que fosse confrontar Regulus, se convencendo de que, mesmo que precisasse brigar como um trouxa, traria o irmão para o lado certo. Que não era ao lado da Ordem ou de Dumbledore. Mas, sim, ao _seu_ lado.

Talvez fosse por não ser adulto que ele ainda não desconfiasse dos sumiços de Remus, nem associasse sua licantropia a uma falha de caráter, nem o visse como o único que poderia trair os Potter.

Na mente do jovem Black, naquele momento, passavam coisas como morte e medo de perder os amigos, mas sua lealdade a eles ainda permanecia intocada. Porém em pouco tempo, Sirius descobriria que para ele, o fim amargo era apenas uma questão de tempo.

_**Fim**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espero que gostem ^-^

Ah, e sim, Ann, essa fic de certa forma tem relação com a James. O Remus terá uma também, nessa mesma época, creio eu =D

Kissus Kissus o/


End file.
